The Sith Factor
by 157 yrs
Summary: Following the events of Backlash. The force warns Ben of the dangers their new Sith guest has imposed on him. Ben x Vestara One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to it**

"_Just think about it, Ben." She whispered, running her hands down his biceps. The Jedi in question inched towards the edge of the bed, unused to female attention. His breath was shaking and if Vestara wasn't trying to spoon him from behind, she would have seen how hot his face was with embarrassment._

"_My tribe would willingly take you in. Now that Abeloth is gone there is no more threat." An edge of force persuasion began to line her words._

_She didn't want to kill him._

"_You know, you're not the first Sith to try and seduce me." He told her with a shaky laugh, thinking of Tahiri. A flash of annoyance flickered over Vestara's face but it was gone by the time Ben turned to look at her. _

_She was beautiful lying there on the cot. Her Sith apprentice robes had come lose enough just to fall between the valley of her breasts yet still remain decent. His teenage hormones were making it even worse._

_He swallowed thickly, trying to bat away the unease and alarm he felt through the force. He was sluggish and absently he wondered when she had drugged him._

"_You cheated. I've been drugged." He accused, his face betraying his hurt. Vestera neither acknowledged nor denied it. Once Ben agreed and came back with her, he would understand the necessity of her actions._

_Right now though, he was a Jedi and she was a Sith. _

"_You would be happy there with me." She promised. Showing him images in the force of her people, the beauty of her planet, the power that would no doubt come with it. _

_Another warning jolted through him, calling out to him. _

_Vestara slid off the cot and slowly advance on him. _

_Just a little longer. _

"_Lord Taalon himself has shown interest in your abilities. Many master will be willing to take you as an apprentice. Think of all we could accomplish. No doubt you will become very powerful." She was careful to leave out any mention of his father._

"_I – ugh" Ben was at a lost for words when the beautiful girl touched his cheek. _

_Something was wrong. Something was a miss._

_Ben took hold of her wrists suddenly. Vestara's posture turned rigid at his actions, ready to spring into attack should he become a threat. The only discipline that made her hesitate and held her in place was the mission her father bestowed on her to try and turn him. She was so close to success._

_The honor she would bring to her family and tribe. Ben would be such a valuable addition. _

_Just a little longer. She just needed to persuade him a little longer._

_Suddenly Ben pushed her away, gasping in pain. Vestara pulled out her light saber but there was no need. Ben fell to the floor calling out to his father. _

_She too could feel his agony as Luke Skywalker's presence began to fade into the force. The Sith Sabers were successful then. Ben's tie to the Jedi were as good as severed. He was too far away from any allies that could help him now._

"_Please don't let this happen." He suddenly begged her. Vestara winced in sympathy. The bond between father and son was strong. He was suffering the worst of it._

_Eventually he passed out and Vestara decided then when he did come to, he would be in a much more obliging mood. Her father often said that pain made people more cooperating...._

Ben woke with a gasp, sweating heavily. Jerking, he tumbled out of the chair he had fallen asleep in. Looking around desperately, he realized that he was back on the Jade Shadow.

'Father?' He called through the force. Immediately, he felt his father respond to his call and inquire.

'Are you alright?'

'Just a dream.' He sent and closed the connection sensing that his father was trying to sleep.

It was some sort of warning from the force. Ben looked across the cabin at Vestara where she sat peacefully on the floor in a meditative trans. She hadn't batted an eye at Ben's hysteria.

Shaking his head, Ben tried to rid himself of the images.


End file.
